


Any Port In a Storm

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Barnes Family, Caring, Chronic Illness, F/M, Family, Flirting, Frustration, Gen, Illnesses, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader visits Steve During a storm
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 19





	Any Port In a Storm

The wind whipped around her forcing her coat and hair to gather in front of her obscuring her vision. Y/N tried to push her hair behind her ear but the pot she was carrying made it harder to manoeuvre. As she darted down the side of the building towards the back stairs the wind let up but it was still icy. She rushed now, this side street was eerie especially in the dark and so she made her way up the rickety metal stairs towards the apartment. She knocked on the old wooden down listening for movement inside though it was hard as the wind picked up now she was higher up. 

The door opened a crack and a warm glow backlit a small figure in the doorway. Though the lighting wasn’t perfect she could still see the shine of blonde hair and glint of blue eyes.   
‘Y/N?’ Steve said before coughing.   
‘Hey,’ Y/N greeted, ‘can I come in or are you waiting for me to get blown to Oz?’  
‘Yeah, come in. Sorry,’ he said bashfully moving back so the door could open more though it blew back more than they both anticipated almost hitting the apartment wall.   
‘That darn wind,’ she muttered and Steve made an agreeing sound as he walked to the couch and sat down. 

Y/N looked around. The place was a mess. There were papers and books littering the floor and coffee table which had a growing stack of cups and plates. Steve was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed as he leant against the backrest. He was dressed in pyjamas and a robe though they looked like they had had a couple days wear as had the stubble that was growing on his face. He looked like he had dozed off but woken when he started to cough again, a guttural hacking cough. 

‘Jeez Louise,’ she said as she shrugged off her coat and placed over the back of the room’s armchair, ‘looks like I got here just in time, Steve what’s going on?’   
‘Nothing,’ Steve shrugged as she placed the pot on the table and started collecting papers off the floor.   
‘Really because it looks like you’ve been robbed it’s so messy in here.’   
‘It’s fine Y/N,’ he said, ‘and you don’t have to do that.’  
‘Well someone has to,’ Y/N reasoned, ignoring his arm as it tried to reach out to stop her. He didn’t seem to have the energy to get up off the couch to actually stop her so she ignored him and carried on tidying. 

‘Are you okay?’ she asked.   
‘I’m fine,’ he said.  
‘Steve.’ she warned, ‘you know you can’t lie to me. Besides if you don’t tell me I can always call Buck and ask him to come down here then maybe-’  
‘Okay, okay,’ he conceded, ‘since the storm landed it’s knocked me for six. It’s kicked off my asthma and I think I’ve got the flu or something on top of it.’   
‘I thought you looked a little peaky,’ she said dumping the papers in the trash and reaching to put the books back on the shelves.   
‘What are you doing here?’ he asked, watching her. She had pulled her windswept hair up in a tie now and had sloughed off her cardigan after feeling the heat that was coming from Steve’s roaring fire.  
‘Bucky called by before but there was no answer,’ she said.  
‘Yeah,’ Steve said yawning, ‘this bug is really kicking my butt I was probably asleep.’  
‘So after we had dinner tonight I said I’d pop over and see if you were okay,’ she said.  
‘You and your brother talk about me like I’m your kid,’ Steve moaned.   
‘No we talk about you like you’re our best friend,’ she challenged, ‘but yeah right now I feel like I am your mom. I’ll pick up your socks but if there is any underwear here I’m out.’   
‘I think that’s fair,’ Steve chuckled. He watched as she fussed around him tidying then he spotted the pot on the coffee table. ‘What’s that?’ He asked.  
‘It’s dinner,’ she said as if it were obvious.  
‘You made dinner?’  
‘I brought dinner. My mom made dinner,’ she corrected.  
‘God bless that woman,’ Steve smiled. He sat up and picked the pot up, opening the lid and smelling the aroma inside, ‘I love her chicken pot pie!’  
‘I’ll heat it up in a moment,’ she said moving plates to the kitchenette as Steve placed it back down.  
‘It’s okay. I’ll do it,’ Steve said climbing up off the couch though it seemed to be a struggle. He winced as he bent down to pick the pot up again and it was only then Y/N noticed how ill he looked. He moved past her to the kitchenette and set the food down on the side before he started fiddling with the oven dials. She looked at the couch and noticed the blankets and pillows that were stuffed on the back of it.

She turned to the sink and started running the hot water ready to wash some dishes. As she started to create suds Steve appeared at her side armed with a tea towel.  
‘Least I can do,’ he chuckled.  
‘Very least,’ she laughed. She submerged the first plate in and started to wash up as the scent of her mother’s pie filled the apartment. The two chatted whilst they worked but Y/N couldn’t hold her tongue.  
‘Stevie,’ she said, setting a plate on the drying rack and looking at him. They were almost the same height though Steve bested her by around half an inch.  
‘What?’ Steve sighed sensing a lecture.  
‘Are you okay?’ She said, ‘like really okay?’  
‘Im fine.’  
‘Your place is a mess, you’re sleeping on the couch.’  
‘I told you,’ Steve sighed, ‘once the weather gets better I’ll feel better.’  
‘Why don’t you let me stay here for a while?’ she said jumping in before he could say anything, ‘And don’t start with the excuses! It doesn’t have to be me, Bucky could stop over just so there’s someone here-‘  
‘It’s not your job to look after me,’ he sighed, pulling away and going to sit on the couch. She sighed and followed him sitting down on the couch beside him and placing a hand on his thigh. They were silent for a moment listening to the rain batter against the windows and to the wind as it whipped around the building making the windows hum with a draft. 

‘Steve,’ she sighed, ‘I know it’s not my job to look after you. I look after you because you’re my friend. I look after you because you’re my family.’  
He looked at her. The fire lit her in an amber glow making her eyes glint and she smiled at him. Steve smiled. He understood where she was coming from but he was so stubborn it was still a struggle. He hated the fact his body betrayed him at every turn. She didn’t have to care for Bucky this way no matter what she said. She moved towards him and linked her arm in his holding his hand as she rested her head on her shoulder.

‘I suppose if you bring me more of your mama’s cooking I can’t object,’ Steve said. Though he wanted to say something more sincere he could feel a lump in his throat and decided against it.  
‘Well, I would agree but I think I might be stuck here anyway by the sound of that storm.’  
‘Well, they do say any port…’  
‘Yeah well, my mom’s home cooking is all your getting pal,’ she chuckled as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to check on the oven.


End file.
